Prescott Destruction Survivors (Video Game)
The Prescott Destruction Survivors are survivors and the main characters of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. Originally the group were in a community, called Prescott, led by Tripp, until its destruction caused by the New Frontier. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 2" When the New Frontier attacks and destroys Prescott, Tripp takes two cars with a small group of survivors to flee the carnage. They eventually stop on the road to grieve and Conrad blames newcomer, Javier García, for everything, including the murder of his girlfriend Francine. Tripp and Eleanor try to calm him down but Conrad persists until Javi's nephew Gabe pulls a gun on Conrad, telling him to back off. After a tense standoff, Gabe runs away to cool off while Conrad hits the ground sobbing. Clementine suggests they head to Richmond to find help and a doctor for Kate, who had been shot prior to Prescott's destruction. After some discussion the group agrees it is the best plan and head there with Tripp taking the lead car with Conrad. Tripp stops the others and explains there are too many cars blocking their path and they need to be moved if they hope. Javi finds a winch and jumper cables and uses them to moves the car out of the way. Unfortunately, the noise attracts a herd of walkers and Javi yells at Eleanor to take Kate to Richmond without them while they hold off the walkers. Tripp's van is rendered useless when it collides with the car the winch is pulling so Javi tells everyone to head to the roof of the buildings to escape the herd. The group argues over what to do now until Javi sees someone observing them and they get behind cover. Javi goes after him and after a brief struggle the group holds the stranger, who calls himself Jesus, at gunpoint and he explains he is looking for friends of his that went missing in Richmond. When Tripp accuses Jesus of being with the New Frontier, Jesus says he isn't and reveals he is looking for friends he lost contact with in Richmond, which is under the control of the New Frontier. The group starts to panic as they realize Eleanor and Kate are heading straight for them until Jesus points them to an old train tunnel they can use to get to Richmond. Along the way, Clementine tells Javi she used to be a member of the New Frontier and tells Javi she is leaving once they reach the end as she can't let them see her. The group stumbles on another herd and flee to the end of the tunnel and through a broken down train car. Tripp and Jesus climb to safety while Clem and Gabe block the door closed as Javi looks for something to lock it shut. Javi rips a metal bars, uses it to bash one of the walkers pushing the door and shoves it in between the door handles. They move to escape before Conrad pulls a gun on Clem and reveals he was listening in on Javi and Clem's conversation earlier. Conrad then proposes they use Clem as a bargaining chip to get whatever they want and holds Gabe at gunpoint to reinforce to get Javi to comply. If Javi shoots Conrad, Clem will leave the group and when Javi reaches the surface he tells Tripp and Jesus that Conrad is dead and Clem is gone. If Javi agrees to the plan, Conrad will hold Clem at gunpoint as they exit the tunnel and explains to Tripp and Jesus that Clem used to be New Frontier. Javi, Gabe, Tripp, Jesus, Conrad ("Determinant") and Clementine ("Determinant) find the car while avoiding New Frontier soldiers patrolling the streets and discover Kate unconscious in the backseat. When Javi wakes her up, Kate tells them Eleanor went on ahead without her to get help and hasn't come back. They decide to walk right up to their front gate to ask for help. When they reach the gate, Tripp offers Jesus the chance to walk away in case things don't go their way, but Jesus states this is where he was going anyway so he is staying. Javi shouts for them and Max appears and both sides draw their guns as Javi and Max argue over how they became enemies. Max demands they lower there gun before they are let in and regardless of whether Javi orders them to oblige or refuse, the gates open and their leader steps out with an armed escort. To Javi and Gabe's surprise, it's David García, Javi's brother, Gabe's father and Kate's husband. "Above The Law" "TBA" "Thicker Than Water" "TBA" "From The Gallows" "TBA" Members *Javier García *Kate García *Gabriel García *Clementine *Eleanor *Conrad *''Tripp'' Allies *Paul Monroe *David García *Paul Lingard *Alvin Jr. *''Ava'' Killed Victims *Badger *Max (Determinant) *Lonnie (Determinant) *Paul Lingard (Determinant) *Joan (Determinant) *Clinton Barnes (Determinant) *Ida (Indirectly Caused) *Rufus *Many unnamed members of the New Frontier *Numerous counts of zombies Deaths *Conrad (Determinant) - Shot in the head by Javier or devoured by walkers or accidentally run over with a truck by Kate. *Tripp - Shot in the neck by a guard or pushed off a bridge by walkers where he breaks his neck. *Kate García (Determinant) ''- Bitten by walkers. ''(Assumed, Alive) ''Shot in the head by Javier. ''(Zombified, Determinant) *Gabriel García (Determinant) ''- Bitten by a zombified David. ''(Caused) Shot in the head by Javier or a self-inflicted gunshot to the head. (Suicide) Category:Video Game Category:Prescott Category:Groups